Snuggles
by SpockTasticallyFascinating
Summary: The one where Kanaya definitely thinks too much, and Porrim is okay with that.


It was a bit absurd, now that you had considered it fully, that anyone should ever compare to Porrim. After all the time you had spent dithering over this and that, a strand of hair here, a loose string there, in hopes that maybe, perhaps, she might be able to at least remove herself from the immense, looming shadow that was Porrim Maryam, only to find that there was no comparison at all. It should have hurt, and it might have long ago, but the pain was long removed, with time and other emotions as the aid.

It was also probable that having her sleeping so close killed that bitter ache in your chest, replacing it with something completely different.

As fantastic and wondrous as the feat may seem, it wasn't something new. Since your meeting, Porrim had spent no less than 4 nights a week snuggled up next to your thigh, drumming her fingers against you hip bone as you thumbed through an old vampire novel that Rose had scrounged up _somewhere_ for your last birthday. (You had read it many, many times, and yet it somehow continued to cycle through your reading pile. You suspected foul play.) It had become a sort of nightly ritual; you would lie down, clutching a book close to your chest and _voila! _your ancestor sweeps into the room and clutches your ankle like a lifeline.

But, it was unusual that she should stay there. As ghosts were known to wander, the preceding Maryam had a tendency to not stay put for long amounts of time, more inclined instead to travel around the far-reaches of the Veil in a random circuit, popping in and out of rooms as she pleased. You are aware of this now, but it frightened you on many occasions, including the multiple times she caught you just out of the shower… That had been awkward.

But anyway, you were getting off-track.

The fact of the matter was, Porrim was currently dozing on _your _bed, in _your _room, horns grazing your legs and breathing almost silently through her nose. She talked in her sleep, you had noticed, mumbling little nothings with the easiness of sleep that had your blood pumping in your chest just a little bit faster.

"Mm… K'naya."

You gasp, staying completely still, feeling her stir against your leg, and have a complete sense of horror, wondering what exactly you would do if she awoke to a situation like this one. It wouldn't be in your favor, _that_ was certain. So, instead of accepting defeat, you flop back on the bed, pull the sheets over your stomach, and shut your eyelids tight, feigning sleep.

Porrim sits up, most probably trying to fix her hair like she was wont to do, and your stomach tries to jump out of your throat. You couldn't let your ancestor find you out, that would be not only embarrassing, but unexplainable. You have dug your hole, and you're going to deal with it.

"Mm, Kanaya, dear, are you asleep?" Perfectly slender fingers pet your hair, nails a forest green you had memorized to the depths of your mind. You didn't even need to see to know the look on her face, for her melodious voice spoke of many things at once. It was kindness, sympathy, curiosity, and concern wrapped in a big bow of drowsiness that made you want to fling yourself into her arms. But you did not move an inch.

"Ah, you must have been tired from such a busy today. Your friends can be a handful."

Well, the statement _was _true, and-

_Oh._

In mid-thought, your ancestor leans across your torso and kisses the crown of your forehead, golden ring on her mouth pressing gently into your right eyebrow. Your body spasms despite your commands to keep still, a sure-fire sign that you would be found out and possibly subjected to scolding.

"You are awake after all, then." She laughs as your eyes slide open, face tinged with a soft glow just like yours, but lovelier, more managed and calm instead of a blinding flash of light. She was so much more superior to you, better than you could ever be and it was painful. Very, very painful.

"Y-yes, I am sorry for attempting to conceal it." Your voice cracks, and your tone was less than a mumble, but she just smiled, relaxed, and instead just _stays, _quietly leaning against your side, head on your shoulder, mouth so close to your neck moisture gathers there.

She says it's okay, and you believe it is, for once in all of the sweeps that you have remembered. _It's okay, you're okay, everything is perfectly fine._

"Porrim."

"Yes, darling?"

"Everything is okay." Gog, you're stupid, Kanaya, _thank you for stating the obvious._

"Yes, indeed it is." She kisses the little dip between your neck and your shoulder, moving back to snuggle beside you. "Now, _sleep." _

Let's just say that the nap you had afterward was the best one you'd ever had.


End file.
